


Фейерверки

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding over trauma, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fourth of July, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, civil war never happened, cooking as therapy, honestly idk why there aren't more fics with Bucky and Wanda bonding they have a lot in common, so if that's what you're here for this probably isn't the fic for you, the steve/bucky is fairly implied and in the background, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: 4 июля приносит гораздо меньше удовольствия тем, у кого слишком много воспоминаний о взрывах, которые не радуют, а убивают.Или:Поздняя ночь, сближение и приготовление пищи двумя травмированными орудиями Гидры.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 28
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Фейерверки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478795) by [SilverSkiesAtMidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSkiesAtMidnight/pseuds/SilverSkiesAtMidnight). 



Ванда просыпается в панике, и несколько долгих секунд она уверена, что вот-вот умрет. Она выдыхает имя своего брата, слепо протягивая руку в темноту, уже чувствуя, как обломки здания сыплются вокруг, хороня их, сокрушая.

А потом она вспоминает.

Кровать в башне Старка большая, и она одна. Тело не придавливает весом обломков, в легких нет запаха дыма или гипсовой пыли. Темнота вокруг свободная и чистая.

Она садится в постели, напряженно прислушиваясь к тому, что ее разбудило. Она не думала, что ей приснился кошмар.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Максимофф, — голос Пятницы звучит тихо и приглушенно. — Ваши жизненные показатели указывают на беспокойство. Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Из города доносится громкий гул.

— Где же остальные? На нас напали? — резко спрашивает она, соскальзывая с кровати и уже чувствуя, как кровь приливает к рукам.

— В данный момент я не получала никаких сообщений о нападениях. Остальные Мстители по-прежнему находятся на гала-концерте в честь Дня независимости и смотрят фейерверк.

Да. Фейерверк. Четвёртое июля. Она позволяет клочьям алого света рассеяться. Тяжело опустившись на кровать, она пытается успокоить дыхание, считая до десяти и обратно, как учил Брюс. Сердце нервно колотится в груди, и она понимает, что руки дрожат.

За окном раздаётся ещё один свистящий хлопок, и она видит яркое свечение, исходящее из-за угла комнаты.

У американцев странные обычаи.

"Потому что какое веселье, если ничего не взрывается?" — думает она с горечью и гневом.

Теперь ей уже не уснуть. Начинает накатывать чувство клаустрофобии. Не раздумывая, она встает и выбегает из внезапно ставшей слишком маленькой комнаты.

Хотя в этой части Башни никого нельзя потревожить, она тихо крадётся по тёмным коридорам. Колеблется у лифта, а затем сворачивает к лестнице.

Она не понимает, куда идет, пока не оказывается тут. Дверь на лестничной клетке открывается в общую кухню. Та соединяется со столовой, именно такого размера, чтобы каждый не чувствовал себя оторванным от остальных, но при этом не теряя и ощущения домашнего уюта. Когда она заходит, Пятница включает ночной свет, и комната мягко освещается мягким оранжевым светом.

Эта комната с первого взгляда привела её в восторг; в лучшие дни здесь комфортнее, чем в собственной спальне. Она делает первый глубокий вдох с момента пробуждения.

Теперь Ванда двигается с большей уверенностью — как дома, как леопард на деревьях. Продукты начинают собираться в организованную кучу на кухонной стойке, и, одна в ночи, она позволяет себе выпустить силы. Шкафы распахиваются, из них, подхваченные алыми всполохами, вылетают бутылки и банки. Руки больше не дрожат. Какое облегчение позволить себе легкомысленность. Она всегда так осторожна со своими способностях, настолько осторожна, что редко использует их, когда не находится в пылу боя. В последнее время кажется, что единственная цель их использования — разрушение. Делать это без страха напугать или причинить боль — всё равно, что наконец-то получить возможность использовать привязанную к телу конечность.

Снаружи снова раздается хлопок, и в воздухе взрывается мешок с мукой.

Она ругается по-соковиански, и мука рассыпается по полу, как пыль. Выпустив обрывки упаковки, которые падают вместе с остальным на плитку, она прислоняется к стойке и закрывает глаза. Вдох, один, два, три, четыре, выдох, один, два три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь. Вдох, один, два, три, четыре...

Волосы на затылке встают дыбом.

Ванда резко поворачивается лицом к тени в углу. Глаза горят, руки подняты.

Зимний Солдат плавно шагает вперед, держа нож в металлической руке, а живую выставив вперёд — та же оборонительная поза, что и у неё.

Не слишком обнадеживающий образ, но он знаком, и она немного расслабляется.

Внимательно наблюдая друг за другом, они опускают руки. Её красный свет угасает, а он убирает нож обратно в ножны.

— Привет, — тихо говорит она. За месяц, прошедший с тех пор, как он выследил Стива, всё ещё далёкий от человека, о котором говорил им Капитан, и позволил отвести себя в башню, она ни разу не говорила с ним. Честно говоря, Ванда не думает, что говорил хоть кто-то. Она даже не вполне уверена, что он действительно живет в Башне, хотя у него и есть свой собственный этаж, как и у всех остальных. Она видела его только во время совместных ужинов и подозревает, что он ест только с ними, потому что каждый раз лицо Стива светится.

Это первый раз, когда они оказались в комнате наедине.

Он ничего не говорит в ответ, только коротко кивает в знак приветствия.

Они неловко стоят ещё мгновение, и она ерзает, чувствуя себя незащищенной в свете кухонной лампы, от которой он осторожно держится подальше.

Раздается ещё один фейерверк, затем грохот небольших взрывов, похожих на выстрелы, и они оба напрягаются. Ванда видит, как его взгляд бегает по комнате, а рука напрягается, словно он хочет дотянуться до оружия.

Она всё понимает.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит она, и его глаза снова останавливаются на ней. — Я тоже не могла под них спать.

Он долго изучает её, а затем снова кивает, на этот раз медленно.

— Нет, — его голос звучит хрипло, и она задаётся вопросом, когда в последний раз он по-настоящему с кем-то разговаривал.

Ещё один взрыв. Ванда быстро поворачивается к кухне, вспоминая, зачем вообще сюда спустилась. Не глядя на него, она начинает вручную доставать продукты. Движения слишком быстрые, чтобы показаться небрежными.

— Готовка меня успокаивает, — говорит она ему через плечо. — Руки всегда заняты. Это... приятно создать что-то. Обнадеживающе.

Она скорее чувствует, чем видит, как он проскальзывает дальше в комнату, располагаясь за стойкой между ними.

— Стив обычно рисовал, когда расстраивался, — говорит он неуверенно.

Она с улыбкой смотрит на него.

— Он и сейчас так делает. Я видела некоторые его наброски, они прекрасны.

Довольный её словами, он слегка выпрямляется.

В голове у Ванды мелькает одна мысль.

— Не хочешь помочь?

Он пристально смотрит на неё ничего не выражающим взглядом.

Она показывает на груду продуктов перед собой.

— С готовкой. Я могу показать, что делать, если хочешь.

Ванда уже привыкла ждать, пока он изучит ее, прежде чем ответить. Наконец, он коротко кивает, и она улыбается.

— Мы делаем пирожки. Можешь начать готовить говядину.

Она дает ему продукты и показывает, как жарить мясо, и что добавить, когда оно будет готово. Сама же она тем временем замешивает тесто. Они на удивление спокойно работают в тишине, и Ванда с облегчением понимает, что фейерверк наконец-то прекратился. Она чувствует, как прежний страх медленно отступает под натиском знакомых запахов и потрескивания готовящегося мяса и лука, а также ощущением мягкого теста под пальцами.

Вскоре она замечает, что Баки поглядывает на нее, а потом снова смотрит на мясо. Она понимает прежде, чем ему приходится заговорить. Наклонившись, Ванда заглядывает в кастрюлю.

— Ну вот и всё, — она выключает плиту. — А теперь моя любимая часть.

Она ставит между ними миску с тестом.

— Бери немного теста... примерно столько... и раскатывай, вот так. Осторожно, оно не должно быть слишком толстым или слишком тонким, выглядеть должно вот так.

Он точно повторяет за ней, создавая почти идеальную копию маленького блинчика из теста, потом смотрит на неё, ожидая подтверждения. Ванда с улыбкой кивает.

— Идеально.

Ах, чёрт с ним, решает она, и позволяет своей магии скрутить мелкий порошок рассыпавшийся муки в бледную спираль, аккуратно отправляя в мусорное ведро и не оставляя ни одной крупинки на безупречной плитке.

Ванда тут же настороженно смотрит на Баки, ожидая его реакции. К ее удивлению, он никак не реагирует, просто наблюдает за ней, слегка склонив голову набок. Затем, пожав плечами, поворачивается и возвращается к раскатке теста. Она и не подозревала, как напряжена.

Вскоре они уже вместе сидят за столом, и перед каждым из них стоит тарелка с пирожками.

Она удивленно поднимает бровь, подносит один ко рту и откусывает большой кусок. Знакомое лакомство такое же вкусное, как и всегда: хрустящая корочка снаружи и сочное, пикантное мясо с приправами внутри. Она благодарно закрывает глаза. Это именно та еда, которая нужна для комфорта.

Она снова открывает глаза и наблюдает за тем, как Баки внимательно изучает пирожок, словно ищет скрытую ловушку и, наконец, делает крошечный, осторожный укус. Его глаза расширяются, и он в считанные секунды доедает остатки пирожка. Ванда едва удерживается от смеха, не желая ему мешать. Она никогда не видела, чтобы он чем-то так искренне наслаждался. Однако сдержать улыбку не выходит, и он смотрит на неё, выпятив щеки.

— Я так понимаю, тебе нравится? — он торопливо кивает, уже протягивая руку за вторым. Ванда тихо смеется. — Хорошо.

Несколько минут они едят молча. Когда фейерверк затух, а в желудке потеплело, она ощутила возвращение усталости.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит она, — что остался и помог готовить.

Он молчит, просто смотря на неё.

— Было приятно побыть в чьей-то компании, — она смотрит в окно на город. — Извини, если побеспокоила. Я просто... не могла сегодня остаться в своей комнате. Фейерверки слишком напоминали взрывы бомб, и мне оставалось только сидеть и вспоминать.

Она снова замолкает, глядя на огни города.

— Ты слишком молода, — бормочет он. Она удивленно смотрит на него. — Тебя не должны были заставлять драться.

Она невесело улыбается.

— И тебя тоже.

Она смотрит на свою тарелку, ковыряя корку одного из пирожков.

— Думаю, некоторые решения приняли за нас.

Его слова звучат прерывисто и грубо.

— Я помню фейерверки, когда мы были детьми. Стиви и я ... мы обычно брали одеяло, лежали под деревьями и смотрели. Я всегда говорил, что они звучат только для него, в честь его дня рождения. А потом меня призвали, — он фыркает от смеха. — За неделю до его дня рождения, — он смотрит на нее снизу вверх, и в его глазах появляется страх. — Я никогда не говорил ему, что меня призвали. Сказал, что сам вызвался добровольцем. Я не хотел, чтобы он знал, что я был вынужден уйти, но... не думал об этом. Я заставил его думать, что сам решил уйти от него, за неделю до его дня рождения.

Он отворачивается, опустив голову.

— Даже когда у меня был выбор, я поступал неправильно.

— Ты сам решил вернуться, — мягко говорит она. — Ты же знаешь, что Стив — не тот человек, которым был тогда. Он... другой. Счастливее. Не выглядит таким уж... усталым. И стал таким, как только ты вернулся.

Баки смотрит на неё снизу вверх, и она замечает в его глазах проблеск надежды.

— Возможно, в прошлом ты сделал неверный выбор. Я определенно знаю это чувство. Но ещё не закончил выбирать, и мне кажется, что даже Гидра не могла заставить тебя выбрать быть плохим человеком. Особенно когда кто-то напомнил, что ты можешь выбирать.

Она снова вертит пирожок в руках. Наконец, он отвечает:

— Думаю, нам обоим стоит помнить, что принуждение поступить неправильно — это вовсе не выбор.

Она встречается с ним взглядом и понимает, что он имел в виду.

Голос Пятницы прерывает этот момент.

— Простите, что прерываю вас, но мистер Старк просил меня предупредить вас, если вы проснулись, что Мстители покинули праздник и прибудут в Башню примерно через двадцать минут.

— Спасибо, Пятница, — она одаривает Баки улыбкой. — Думаю, это намек на то, что мне пора ложиться спать. Сейчас я немного устала для общения, — она встаёт, и красная нить вспыхивает в кухне, чтобы накрыть оставшуюся еду пластиковой пленкой.

Баки отмахивается.

— Я позабочусь об этом, ложись спать.

Она благодарит его.

— Не задерживайся слишком долго, если хочешь добраться до своей комнаты прежде, чем они вернутся.

Он слегка наклоняет голову.

— Вообще-то я хотел подождать тут. Поздравить Стива с днём рождения.

Она улыбается ему, на этот раз шире.

— Думаю, что это прекрасный выбор.

Она легонько касается его плеча и проскальзывает обратно на тёмную лестничную клетку.

***

На следующее утро Баки сидит с ними за завтраком, и Стив смеется чуть громче обычного.

Ей даже кажется, что она ловит улыбку Баки.


End file.
